


Doorframes and the Universe

by RavenLilyRose



Series: A Queen on the TARDIS [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: In which there is a Queen on the TARDIS, we get some insight into a shared habit of Peter Pevensie and the Doctor, and Susan gives important advice.





	Doorframes and the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written such that it could be any Doctor and any Companions, but in my head it was Nine, Rose, and Jack. I tagged it like that so that it would fit into a series, but you can read it with any Doctor and Companions in mind.
> 
> Enjoy!

"They are your entire world."

It wasn't a question. The Doctor turned to look at her. After a few weeks of having Susan on the TARDIS it was no longer a surprise to be snuck up on.

"What makes you think that?" the Doctor responded, still unwilling to admit that she was right.

"My brother would do the same thing. He would just lean on the doorframe of whatever room we were in and just watch us. He could stand there for hours and seemed perfectly content knowing that we were safe and happy."

"You would give anything to see them again."

That wasn't a question either.

"Yes, but Aslan's will, not mine, be done."

"You have faith," the Doctor observed. There was not praise or judgement in his voice, only a little bit of wonder and pure observation.

"I didn't once."

"But you do now."

"Yes. Aslan kept calling and I finally heard." She turned back to where the other companions were. "Treasure them while you still have them. And... make sure they know how much you love them."

She turned and left, and the Doctor leaned back on the doorframe with a lot to think about and another thing to add to the mystery that was Susan Pevensie.


End file.
